Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3n+1+4n}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-3n + 4n} + 1$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + 1$ The simplified expression is $n + 1$